tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Presence
'''Moon Presence' is the Great One behind the undying plague of Cyrodiil, and the true form of Mannimarco. Biography Moon Presence existed before Tamriel existed. In the land which was once known as Yharnam, Beast Blood and the Great Ones had been plaguing the world, and a hunter was chosen to halt the source of the nightmare. This particular Hunter has hunted down numerous beasts, defeated the first Moon Presence and usurped the Moon, becoming the new Great One and took over its name. He manipulated both the Aedra and the Daedra, creating the new land which we now refer as Tamriel. His name was Mannimarco, the Last Dragonborn. The desire for insight never ceases once, especially for the matter of life, death, and undeath. He sought the undying life, domination and power after being reincarnated as an Altmer, and he succeeded by turning himself into the First Lich of Tamriel. But the Great One's plan never ends here. He sought godhood by beckoning the Moon once more, urging to become a presence, without physical form, existing only in voice, just as the divine. And so the Wrap of the West happened. Long before Mannimarco became the Revenant Moon, there were multiple Moon Presences existed throughout Nirn, but the once heroic hunter has slaughtered the rest of the Moon Presences, leaving himself as the last of their kind. Originally, being a Moon Presence was a symbol of being one of Hircine's most loyal servants and was synonymous with beast hunting. After the God of Worms usurped the moon and devoured Hircine himself, the Bloodmoon is now the symbol of the fallen hunter's authority over death. God of Worms The God of Worms was a leftover during the event of Warp of the West, its consciousness was spilted as three pieces in order to ascend godhood: *The Nameless Necromancer, who acted as its voice and emissary in the Third Era. He was killed by the Hero of Kvatch. *The Last Dragonborn, who maintained its physical power of soul absorption. He chose to side with the mortals and defeated Alduin instead of serving his supposed purpose, due to a lack of past memory as Mannimarco. Instead, he inadvertently became the incarnation of the heroic Yharnam Hunter who slayed the first Moon Presence. He was also the source of the Old Blood, which had spread to half of Cyrodiil's population and turned them into beasts. He's also the former wielder of Moonlight Greatsword before passing it to someone else, fearing he would inadvertently harm his friends. *The Revenant Moon, which is the physical presence of the Blood Moon, it has the memory of his former self and the ability of invoking death, but it cannot interact with the others without possessing a Mer as its vessel. Great Ones Beyond the scope of life, beyond the reach of death, The Great Ones are watchers of Nirn. They manifest our daily life in unpredictable forms and have great powers, which can twist our worlds and minds effortlessly. The Great Ones manipulate the Nirn, be it in benevolent or malicious ways. However, it was too complicated for the mortals to record, and not even comprehending them. even if the people did, they were already driven mad. Throughout the Eras, they hid themselves without disturbing Tamriel openly, and so the people ignore them and co-exist with the presence, and pretend they live by their own will, which was a false hope. Most Great Ones are docile, and they do not interfere Tamrielic business as they see both Tamriel and Daedric Prince as trivial dust. However, the Moon Presence aggressively manipulates the lifestyle of Tamriel merely for their self interest while the people blindly worship them. Despite being far greater than Daedric Prince Molag Bal, the Moon Presence active serves him so it can hasten its grand scheme of guiding humanity to their inevitable death, believing that turning them into Undead is akin to granting them immortality. "When the Moon hangs low and the anchors landed, the salvation would come" Events of The Old Blood This presence had its memories sealed inside the eight Colossal Black Soul Gems, which unintentionally sealed off the scourge of Beasts and granted Gehrman, the leader of Abkommen Sect immortality. Since then. the Moon uses Gehrman as his surrogate host to spread the message of the Revenant Moon. It's quite common for the Healing Church, the remnants of Mythic Dawn members to mistake the Moon for Mankar Caramon, a kin who almost became the Great One but ultimately failed. As a result, the Moon took advantage on this and take over Tamriel with his undying blood. Either by turning people into Beasts or driving them insane. It was eventually freed and has taken over Cyrodiil shortly after the Bruma Hunters freed Gehrman and ended his misery. Cyrodiil was inevitably clouded by the Blood Moon and undeath since. Long before the Old Blood crisis, there's a research conducted by the Imperial Government in an attempt to replicate the blood of the Last Dragonborn and build an army of sorcerous maidens to retake Skyrim, which was overrun by the Third Aldmeri Dominion since all conventional accesses to magic were barred by the Mer. It was rumored that the said experiment was the direct cause of the Old Blood crisis. Events of The Great Game In the universe where the Thalmor took over Skyrim, the Moon Presence possessed the physical body of the Last Dragonborn and takes in charge of the Thalmor's leadership. He disregards the laws and physics of Tamriel and manipulates everyone's life and death. It is rumored that the Last Dragonborn's real intention is to actually assimilate everyone into undead so they would become figuratively immortal, at the cost of their free will. Many Elf-Hunters of Traven descend have made attempts to root out every single elf to prevent Mannimarco's reincarnation, they inevitably failed, leaving Nikola Traven as the sole surviving Mages Guild member. That said, aside from Nikola and his allies, the rest did not know his existence because Nikola refused to tell the inevitable truth, and instead blind the outsiders by claiming the hunt as a hobby so he can ease their sufferings. Personal Life He exists in the form of death. The Red Moon is the symbol of the Revenant, and the rest of Daedric Princes were merely the playthings of the God of Death. The Moon needs not personal life as he exists across the Nirn, as long as one can sense the presence of death, the Moon Presence exists in their heart. By the time when the Wrap of the West occurred, Mannimarco no longer existed, and the God of Worms was spread across Tamriel, existing as a Great One, the artificial cosmic entity. Besides Mannimarco, the only Great One recorded in Tamrielic history was Sithis, yet compared to the Revenant Moon, he was too passive to be mentioned. That said, the title "God" is figurative, he is too far from being a real divine. Nevertheless, the Moon Presence is far from being comprehensible. Combat and Skills He does not fight on his own, but merely manipulating the presence of death, from the use of undeads, necromancy, to the right of outright killing anyone by his will. Being the source of the Old Blood, he has total control over the helpless mortals who injected his blood into their veins, causing beastal transformations and insanities through Tamriel. At the same time, being a former Dragonborn, having his blood flowing in one's vein does indeed grant one an innate power to use Thu'um without studying for a decade, which makes the blood highly sought after by the Imperial governments. Gallery MoonPresence.jpg|Moon Presence MoonPresenceBeckon.jpg|The Healing Church beckons the Moon Trivia *The Moon Presence was based on the same creature from Bloodborne. *It was justified however as Yharnam existed earlier than 1E, the Great One encountered in Tamriel was once actually the hunter who hunted down another competing Moon Presence. * The setting of the Last Dragonborn being Mannimarco is shared among multiple canons made by the author Mhazard. Category:The Old Blood Category:Characters Category:Altmer Category:Genderless Category:Gods Category:Necromancers Category:Great Ones Category:Abkommen Sect Category:Order of the Black Worms Category:Undead Category:Creatures Category:The Great Game: We Who Hunt The Elves Category:Dragonborns Category:Liches